deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryu VS Wolverine
Description Street Fighter VS X-Men! Two unmatched Martial Artists who have been rivals in Marvel vs Capcom finally face off in a battle to the death! Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Many martial artists possess great skill and potential often besting many opponents. Boomstick: But few can best these two in battle. Wiz: Ryu, the wandering world warrior. Boomstick: And Wolverine, the feral X-Man. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Ryu shoryukens into DEATH BATTLE (Cues Dragon Punch - Street Fighter Legacy*) Wiz: Travelling the earth to improve his fighting skills is the life of Ryu, The Wandering World Warrior. Boomstick: Well, this homeless martial artist actually does have a home till he left it. Wiz: Orphaned at a very young age and left with no memories about his family, He was found and adopted by the mysterious Gouken, from that moment on Gouken raised Ryu like a son and then trained him martial arts alongside Ken Masters, the spoiled son of Gouken's best friend. Gouken taught them the Ansatsuken or the Assassin's Fist fighting style although it may sound like an assassination art, Gouken's take on Ansatsuken is based around Kempo, Karate, and Judo. Gouken taught the two boys techniques such as Hadoken, the Shoryuken, and the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. Boomstick: He also taught them many other techniques such as the Shinku Hadoken, the Denjin Hadoken, and the Metsu Shoryuken. He also uses a V-Trigger called the Denjin Renki. Wiz: At the age of 23, Gouken decided that Ryu was skilled enough to leave the dojo and was ready to travel the world. Ryu then participated in the World Warrior Tournament. There, Ryu defeated 9 combatants before facing the Muay Thai champion Sagat. Boomstick: Well, despite giving his all on battle Sagat managed to beat the shit outta Ryu but when Sagat thought that he won, he tried to help Ryu up but rather than taking it, Ryu struck Sagat with a Shoryuken so powerful that it ripped his chest open and nearly killed him. Wiz: That was his first taste and experience using the dark power within him and the killing intent of Ansatsuken, The Satsui no Hado or The Surge of Murderous Intent. Ryu can tap into a portion of this power to safely enhance himself but should he use too much of this power due to his eagerness to win to the point of murder, he will become Evil Ryu. As Evil Ryu, his techniques of Ansatsuken are ehanced and so is his body, he also uses the forbidden technique of Ansatsuken, the Shun Goku Satsu aka the Raging Demon. Boomstick: This technique can destroy your soul, your soul! Wiz: This was the same technique Gouken's brother Akuma used to murder Gouken. Ryu with the Satsui no Hado is surprisingly stronger than Akuma as he had defeated his stronger form, Shin Akuma. Evil Ryu has proven himself to be immensely powerful to the point of being nigh unstoppable. Boomstick: He can withstand bullets with ease and can destroy skyscrapers with a Hadoken. Wiz: But Gouken's teachings have given Ryu a powerful belief, if he can resist the Satsui no Hado within him he gains the Power of Nothingness. Boomstick: Shitty name but don't mind. Wiz: The Power of Nothingness empties Ryu's soul and is a form stronger than the Satsui no Hado. It is the same power Gouken used to actually survive the Raging Demon. Yup, Gouken lived. With his mind free of the Satsui no Hado, Ryu can finally free himself of the Satsui no Hado. Ryu: The Answer lies in the heart of battle. Wolverine claws into DEATH BATTLE (Cue X-Men Origins: Wolverine - Harry Gregson-Williams) Wiz: James Howlett was a sickly but rich boy from Cold Lake, Alberta, Canada, he had a caring father and an abusive mother and grandfather. His mother often abused him because of the death of her first son, John Howlett Jr, despite being institutionalized after the death of his first son, she cheated on her husband John with an alcoholic groundskeeper by the name of Thomas Logan. Boomstick: Ah affairs, the thing that got me and my ex-wife separated. Wiz: One day, Thomas' son, Dog killed James' puppy after James told his father John that Dog was hitting on Rose, a friend of James, in retaliation John fired Thomas and never allowed him and Dog in the estate again. Boomstick: Welp, 'twas the right thing to do cuz a kid murdered his friend's puppy. Wiz: After being fired Thomas, in drunken stupor shot John and killed him. Boomstick: Ah, Beer, I love that drink. Wiz: James, after witnessing his father's death punched Thomas in the stomach in retaliation, but Thomas was not affected by the attack and shoved James away but realizes his stomach is bleeding. Boomstick: So that's where it all began, James upon looking at his hands saw 3 bone claws growing on each hand, Old Thomas never knew what killed him but before dying he Darth Vadered James. Wiz: He told James I am your father" and in a Luke Skywalker manner, James screamed and ran away from his home with his friend Rose, James started a new life, Changed his name to Logan and got a job as a cage fighter in order to earn money. This turned James into a powerful fighter. '''Boomstick: And his life changed again when Dog, his illegitimate half-brother returned and fought James which resulted in James accidentally stabbing Rose, Jeez! How many times will his life change and people he will accidentally kill with his claws?' Wiz: Logan's life changed more after joining 3 Wars and much more experiences which improved his fighting ability and his healing factor began to develop giving him Longevity and a Superhuman prowess. Boomstick: Which his life changed again when Dr. Cornelius, a scientist from Department K gave him an agreement to give him a chrome dip with an indestructible metal called Adamantium. Wiz: And another alloy stronger than Titanium! Boomstick: Why the f*ck are you obssessed with metals stronger than TI-F*CKING-TANIUM! Wiz: Oh shut up, Boomstick. *coughs* While the experiment did give him an Adamantium-laced skeleton it cost him his memory. Boomstick: And after wandering into the woods he met a couple by the name of Heather and James Hudson in which they were actually his cousins although none of them were aware. What a confusing life. Wiz: Turns out they were actually superheroes working for a Canadian superhero team called Alpha Flight Boomstick: And after spending a bit of time with them, He went on to fight the Hulk and went to join the X-Men. Wiz: Not just the X-Men, He also went on to join the Avengers. From fighting the Brotherhood of Mutants, and to Founding The Jean Grey School, You'd think a 5'3 grumpy Canadian would be of simple use but Wolverine is far above simple. He tanked Hulk's punches, Dodged Deadpool's gunfire, and many other nigh-impossible feats, He is proven to be one of the most powerful Marvel Characters. However, despite being an extremely skilled warrior, He has his limits, such as being vulnerable to carbonadium-based weapons and heat pills. Boomstick: And he's vulnerable to Adamantium-based weaknesses, like magnetism, a common weakness his enemy Magneto keeps using against him,Drowning due to Adamantium's heavy weight in water, and Adamantium allotropes, which has the same effect as Kryptonite. Wiz: He also suffered a disease called Microverse, which made him lose his healing but that's not the timeline we're using, we'll use the Standard Wolverine, and despite having weaknesses, he's a skilled warrior and powerful X-Man. Wolverine: I'm the best there is at what I do but what I do isn't very nice. Intermission Death Battle Results Polls Who are/were rooting for to win? Ryu Wolverine Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Marvel vs Street Fighter' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:"Old vs Young" Themed Death Battles Category:'Sane vs Insane' themed Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years